User blog:StarGuardianTobi/Vote for Tobi
A Twink Among Giants Introduction First off I’d like to thank the amazing hosts for hosting this spicy season, and thank you all the housemates that really made this season fun and amazing! I know all this cutesy shit is annoying to see in a finalist speech but I just really really enjoyed my time here with you guys. I made some genuine connections with people who I’ve never met before this, and with some of whom I had lowkey beef with prior to this HAHA but honestly and truly thank you guys… You guys really made this season special for me. I’m not gonna make this too long and I’ll leave room for y’all to grill the hell out of me <3 I played this game a lot differently than how I normally approach my games. Normally I’m a challenge beast who shows his cards too early and plays too hard, always trying to be in control and admittedly I would get SO cocky… but here I tried my best to lay low and worked through people indirectly. I made sooooo many amazing friends here on the way! I’m splitting my speech into a pre-jury phase and a jury phase. With that being said, here we go!! Pre-jury Phase I started off with a really strong social game in the first week or so. I made sure I had a connection to every houseguest (those who replied..) and I built solid relationships that have allowed me to get to the very end. My connections to some of the players lead me to being included in the DUFFs alliance that composed of myself, zack, ally, toby, and sharky. We also had a smaller group within that circle called Crackhead Energy (which was iconic) that was composed of myself, zack, and ally. I also solidified relationships with other key players such as Karthik, Liz, and Jerry, to ensure that I had overall protection when it came to getting nommed. My mission going into this was to keep my threat level as low as possible, so surrounding myself with the social and physical giants the made up the DUFFs alliance made it very easy for myself to use them as shields later in the game. I threw almost all the comps at this stage to ensure that there was always someone else to worry about when it came to me and someone else. I did make the mistake of leaking something Vincent had said to me during Zack’s reign as HOH, which put me in a difficult position during speed week when my closest ally zack and I got nominated together. I tried to undersell my game as much as possible and that I could back it up with my poor challenge performances, in hopes that people would believe that I wasn’t worth taking out over a big player. To my understanding, had sharky got renommed, I would’ve left that very week. That was my wake up call, and after that I started kicking certain aspects of my game into overdrive going into the jury phase, which worked seeing as I was never nominated again after. ''' '''Jury Phase This is where my plan of using shields worked out beautifully, there was always bigger fish to fry at this point in the game. I always took precautions and made sure I had backup plans with my relationships, like with Vincent; I still made sure we had a good relationship despite him nominating me in the case that I would need him in the future, which did not end up being the case when Zack nominated him and he left. My relationships with some key players allowed me to have a lot of influence over who would be on the block. My closest relationships were with Zack, Toby, and Karthik, all of whom I used to make sure I knew what was going to happen and I influenced what happened. Zack and myself heavily exploited the Sharky vs Toby rivalry and made sure we were in the middle of it, choosing whatever side we wanted. I always stuck to my plan as tightly as I could, even when it meant taking out a close ally of mine. This was apparent during the Sharky vote, the Toby vote, the Karthik vote, and the Zack vote. During the double elimination week, my goal was to make sure that I could take out as many threats as I could, which meant saving Liz over Sharky (Biggest social and physical threat at that point) and Jenna (Who i love but could see was gaining momentum). I always had the plan of definitely nomming either Sharky or Toby if I ever became HOH, which I carried out during the week I put Toby on the block and he got evicted. The decision to evict Karthik was a difficult one, as I really did trust Karthik and we had a solid relationship. When it came down to it, I had always wanted the physical threats to leave so that I could excel, so I had to make the difficult choice of making the call to take out Karthik as my vote would be the deciding vote, seeing as Jerry was taking in my opinion into very close consideration and that I knew Zack would vote out Karthik in the event of a tie. During f4 after the POV competition, Jerry was considering keeping Zack over Liz because he was trying to ensure himself a spot in f2, which I pressured him really hard to evict Zack because Iknew that Zack would have won against anyone left and I wanted as little opposition at f3 as possible, which ultimately worked as Jerry evicted Zack. ' '''My end goal (which was likely shared with Jerry) was to bring Liz to the finale, and seeing as I was the strongest physical player history wise left in the game, I would have likely won the final HOH and taken Liz. Of course knowing my luck with f3s (Ko Chang teas), the person I wanted to bring gets removed HAHA. I was left untouched for the entire jury phase even when it was when the numbers were down, like in f5 where everyone was on the block at one point except for myself. I also set myself up so that later in the game, I would stay over whoever I was on the block up against. An example of this is the f4 noms, If I had not won it, I believe that I would not have left in any situation. The possible combinations were Me/Zack, Me/Jerry, Me/Liz. I would stay over Jerry and Zack seeing as they both wanted each other out more than they wanted me out, and I would have stayed over Liz because my relationship with Zack was close enough to ensure my safety. Overall, I think in terms of positioning and strategy, I had a strong end game that allowed myself to be influential while staying safe. ' '''Conclusion My game was far from perfect, I had emotional highs and lows, I made mistakes, and I could’ve played many moments better. However despite all that, I never took my eyes off what I wanted to do, even if it meant doing something I felt bad doing. I always did what I thought was best for my game, having strategic reasoning behind it while also taking risks which paid off in the end. I never played for second, I didn’t play just to get to f2 and hope for the best, I made sure that whoever was my biggest opposition at a point left and that I could take out as many threats as I could in whatever way I could do it in. Everything I did was to give myself the best shot I had at winning, and I believe I achieved that. I had core relationships that worked beautifully both on a personal and a game level, which let me access a lot of game information from many sides of the house. I went from the bottom of my initial alliance and maybe even the house at one point, to being able to prove myself to you guys in the position that I’m in now. ''' '''I look forward to your questions and I will be completely truthful about everything. Thank you for reading my speech! I really did have an amazing time playing with yall and made some genuinely lovely friendships. I love you crackheads so much!! thank you and I hope I did enough to get your vote Category:Blog posts